


Protector of Her People

by Aslinn



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8450089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aslinn/pseuds/Aslinn
Summary: CW: racism (fantasy slurs used), sexual harassment, sexism, slut-shaming language used, fighting, blood.
Aslinn Lavellan is in the markets at Skyhold when she is harassed by a new Inquisition recruit who has an in issue with her being the leader of the organisation. She puts him in his place so she can spend the rest of her day relaxing with Solas. 
Originally posted on Tumblr





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I was think about how so many things I write are fluff and only show part of my Inquisitor’s personality. She’s a cute, sweet cinnamon roll. She get’s embarrassed easily and can be really shy; especially if Solas is teasing her. However, she is an amazing fighter. She is very deadly even without magic. She’s trained since she was a child with a staff. She is also pretty handy with other weapons (she always has a dagger at her hip just in case she’s disarmed). So I decided to write some conflict. Basically, don’t get on my Inquisitor’s bad side or she will wreck your shit. And the fastest way to do that is insult one of her friends.
> 
> Title is a reference to the fact that her companions in the Inquisition are her family. She will protect them with everything she has. They are her people. She has never felt kinship in the way she had with her Inner Circle.

Aslinn was in the marketplace of Skyhold, checking to see if any new and interesting items may have come in that would aid her or some her companions on their next mission. She was dressed casually, a loose fitting tunic and leather leggings. The weather was warm enough that she even was able to go without boots which she enjoyed. She had a basket with her purchases in it, along with fruits and pasties. She was hoping to share them with Solas later. She smiled to herself at the thought.

Suddenly a large shadow overcast her, and she turned to see a rather large human man standing behind her, with a sneer on his face. Aslinn frowned at him; it was odd for someone to look at her with such open disdain these days. He must have been a new recruit, perhaps he didn’t know who she was.

“So, you’re the knife-ear that leads the Inquisition, huh? And a mage too.” He spat at her feet. “How are you fit to lead an army? Can you even fight?” The man bent at the hips to get in her face. “You’re a pretty thing though…” He reached out to grab her, and Aslinn slapped his hand away. 

“Don’t touch me, shem.” She hissed the words at him. 

Everyone had stopped and stared, murmuring to each other. Bull was already on his way over. The man scoffed at her. “What are you going to do about it? Set me on fire?” 

“I could. With easy.” Despite the man towering over her, she managed to stare him down, causing him to falter. That’s when Bull came in and stood slightly in front of Aslinn. The man gaped at Bull; clearly he had yet to meet the Tal-Vashoth. The man was taken aback for a minute, before he snidely said, “That’s it huh? You got this great big ox man to protect you? Does he fuck you too?” 

Aslinn’s cheeks pinked at the accusation, and her lips peeled back in a growl. Before she could do anything, Bull put his arm in front of her. 

“You got it wrong, kid. I stepped in to protect you from the Boss.” He looked at the new recruit with amusement. The man bristled at the comment. 

“Protect me?! There’s no way this one could take me down in a fair fight!” He spluttered. Bull only chuckled at him, causing the man to get even angrier. 

“You think people follow her just because her hand glows? Not to bright, are you kid?” Bull smirked at the man, now going a bright shade of red. 

“What would you know, you’re just a dumb ox man! You’re a beast, a stupid beast!” 

Aslinn all but snarled at him, “Don’t speak to him like that.” She went to take a step forward when a hand rested on her shoulder. Solas was now behind her. Someone must have gone and got him.

“Easy, Vhenan…He is not worth your time.” Solas all but ignored the human, which obviously made him furious to be so casually disregarded. 

The man tried to regain some of his dignity with another barbed remark. “Oh, I see. You fuck this other knife-ear too. Does everyone in the Inquisition get a turn?” He looked at them smugly. 

Solas fixed him with a icy gaze, the human seemed to deflate somewhat. “Careful, shem.” The dark look Solas gave the man caused him to squirm. 

“What’s your definition of a fair fight?”

“W-what?” The man snapped his attention back to the Inquisitor. 

“Earlier, you said you could beat me in a fair fight. What’s your definition of a fair fight?” 

“No magic, of course.” He jeered at her. “I’m guessing without you magic, you’re just a weak little kitten.”

Bull was trying his best not to laugh, and Solas only raised his eyebrow in amusement. 

“Fine. Fight me in the train ring then. No magic. Pick whatever weapon you like from the training rack. Solas, can you hold my basket for me?”

Solas smiled at Aslinn sweetly. “It would be my pleasure, ma Vhenan.” He took the basket from her and cupped her cheek gently. “Go kick his arse.” He gave her chaste kiss on the lips. 

The human looked a bit dumbfounded, Aslinn began walking towards the train ring, stopping part way and turning back to him. “Are you coming or not?” The man seethed at that, and stomped after her to the training ring. Bull and Solas shrugged at each other, following to watch the fight. Many other who overheard also gathered around the train ring. As Aslinn picked up a bow staff, Cullen came down the stairs in a rush. 

“Inquisitor, I heard there was an urgent incident.” He looks flustered. 

“Well, Commander, it would seem one of your new recruits does not think I am fit to lead the Inquisition. I am going to teach him a lesson.”

Cullen relaxed slightly and looked bemused. “Well, this should be entertaining. Leave him in one piece please; I will need to talk to him later about proper conduct.”

Cullen joined Bull and Solas to watch. Dorian had also made his way down, and Cassandra had sauntered over from the training dummies. Sera was whooping from the roof of the tavern. Blackwall also made his way over, covered in wood shavings. No doubt other inner circle members where watching from the castle.

The man was obviously starting to get nervous; he stood in the ring with a blunt training sword. Aslinn spun the staff in one hand, before switching into a fighting stance. 

“It’s not too late you know, you can back out. It would look bad if I hurt the Inquisitor.” The human was less confident than before, but still clearly underestimated her. “But I’m not going to hold back, either. If I win, do I get to be Inquisitor, or will I need to fuck the Commander as well?” He taunted. “Maybe you’ll give me a turn if I beat you, hey?” He leered at her.

Aslinn let out and exasperated sighed. “That’s not how this works, and I’m afraid I can’t allow you to go unpunished, Shem. You said some very rude things to my friends, and that I cannot abide. You will learn respect. Now come on, strike me down…If you can.” The man huffed; clearly irritated that she was not intimidated by him. 

He started to circle the ring, so Aslinn matched his movement. Then he charged at her. Aslinn side stepped and brought her staff down in a low steep, not only tripping the man but sending him flying into the barricade. The crowd laughed. The man got to his feet and swung around to face her, his face twisted with rage. 

This time he was a bit more methodical, he approached slowly, with his sword in a guarding position. He lunged at her this time. She deflected it to the side with the staff, and rushed in close. She wrapped her arm holding the staff around his sword arm and put pressure on it making him drop his sword. With her free hand, she punched him in the face, hard. There was a crack which was his nose breaking. The crowd let out an “ooh”. The human screamed out, bringing his free hand up to his nose as blood began gushing out. Aslinn wasn’t done though, using her staff as leverage she pushed herself up and wrapped her legs around his neck, and flipped him down on the ground, knocking the wind out of him. She landed on her feet and immediately brought her wooden staff down on his throat. 

The crowd cheered and shouted out. Sera could be heard laughing hysterically from the roof top. 

“If this staff had been bladed like my own, you’d be dead.” She hissed at him. “I have killed countless with that alone, shem. Now get out of my sight.” The crowd began to disperse, laughing and chattering. This man would not live this defeat down.

Cullen signalled for two soldiers to drag him off to the medical tent. He approached her in the ring. “You could have gone a little easier on him.”

Aslinn raised her eyebrow at him. “That was easy. I figured you still need him, so I made sure not to break anything important. Now, if you’ll excuse me…” She looked out at the thinning crowd and smiled at Solas. “I have some pastries to eat.”


End file.
